rosario_and_princess_twinverse_version_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Sawawa Hiyorimi
Sawawa Hiyorimi (日和見紗和々, Hiyorimi Sawawa), is a fictional supporting character of the Princess Resurrection series. She is the 18-year old live-in maid at Hime's mansion; she is also Hiro's older sister. Her cooking is recognized by Hime as the best. She is stated to have died from the bomb explosion that threw Hime into the future. In the anime, her surname is also Hiyorimi as she introduced herself to Hime. In the manga, there is not much shown of her, but she appeared more in the anime where she is often shown eating strawberry parfaits at the café. A running gag in the anime involves her sitting up in shock whenever Hiro sustains an injury that would be lethal under ordinary circumstances, suddenly think of something minor like noticing a new menu item (and never thinking of anything violent or scary in nature,) only to calm down and go back to eating her parfait. She usually addresses Hime as "Mistress/Miss" (Oujo-Sama). ".''" :—Sawawa Hiyorimi. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Monica Rial (English), Yuko Minaguchi (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (OVA): Not Known (English), Ai Kayano (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Hiro's sister, who is a maid employed by Hime. Hiro sometimes appears troubled that his sister is so dense but in truth it is rather convenient because he could never make up excuses that would explain everything without mentioning the supernatural. Sawawa is also known for having unusually large breasts. Her age is unknown but it's somewhere between senior year high school and maybe second year of university if she attended. Always dresses in a maid outfit even when going out, has natural, large bouncy breasts (D cup?) and an extremely easygoing kind nature who accepts everybody and looks at the good in people. For example, not batting an eye when Riza freeloads despite her rough nature or inviting a vampire into the house courteously even though it was a stranger. Appearance Sawawa is a young and is seen to be very woman who has long dark brown hair, dark blue eyes. For attire, she wears a white maid hat, a black dress, a white apprain with a red bow tie, high thigh socks, and black shoes. She is very well known for having her unusually and abnormally huge and large bouncy breasts (D cup?). Sawawa is so beautiful that she gets a lot of men's attention, but most men just like her mostly because of the sizes of her breast, but Sawawa is very clueless of men's attraction towards her. In the third OVA while the female cast are in the hot springs Riza humorously compared Sawawa with Sylvia as to who has the bigger bust (and failed). * Hair Color: Brown (Anime), Purple (Manga and OVA) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Dark Blue (Anime), Gray (Manga and OVA) * Age: 18 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Manga and OVA Anime Background Personality Sawawa's a very sweet and caring young woman, she also cares a lot for Hiro and is hard working as a maid for the mansion. She also makes sweets to offer to Nakua as an offering later on when her shrine was built. She is seemingly oblivious to the supernatural aspects of Hime, nor does she seem to understand Hiro's explanation of his immortality. Hiro sometimes appears troubled that his sister is so dense but in truth it is rather convenient because he could never make up excuses that are convincing enough to deter her if she was suspicious of him at all. She lives a normal life in spite of all the supernatural phenomena happening around her, and is completely oblivious to it. Sawawa is ditsy, friendly, caring, motherly, loving, clueless, cheerful, respectful, childish, joyful, likable, and affectionate. Sawawa is so ditsy and clueless that she has no knowledge or understanding of the Master's romantic feelings for her and of other men. Relationships Hiro Hiyorimi Hiro is Sawawa's younger brother. Since their parents died, Hiro and Sawawa have lived apart, moving from relative to relative. Once Sawawa got a job as a maid, she sent Hiro a postcard asking him to live with her in Hime's mansion. Hiro accepts the offer and goes to Sasanaki. During all the supernatural happenings, Hiro always tries to keep the Monster Kingdom a secret from Sawawa, and does a superb job ;though his excuses are often poorly-said and/or hard to believe. They have a pretty good relationship overall, as Sawawa always acts kindly towards Hiro, and constantly reminds him not to bother people. Hime She serves under Hime, who greatly enjoys her cooking. Sawawa's food and tea tastes wonderful, according to Hime herself. Sawawa addresses her as 'Mistress'. Master (Dandy Cafe Owner) Due to Sawawa's near-obsession with parfaits, she ends up spending a lot of time with the man running the Ice Cream Parlor. He begins to have feelings for her, and tries a few times to tell this to her. For more of a comedic purpose, Sawawa always either naively misunderstands his proposals for something else, or just falls asleep in front of him (much to his dismay). Friends/Allies * Master (Dandy Cafe Owner) * Lillianne von Phoenix * Flandre * Riza Wildman * Sherwood von Phoenix Family * Hiro Hiyorimi (younger brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past According to her they were living in their fathers second wife but had to leave because they wanted to have a life on their own, so she tell Hiro that they will meet in Sasanaki City. Synopsis ''Princess Resurrection'' Manga and OVA Anime In the beginning of the series she was shown eating parfait in a café. When she was arrive at the mansion she started to clean the house before Hime comes home. She notice someone is coming and see Flandre carrying a luggage and decided to help her. While Sawawa is busy cleaning the house Hime ask her were is Hiro, She tell Hime that Hiro is gone to school. When Sawawa is go out and do some shopping, she leave the house to Flandre and said Flan-chan, I need to go shopping i will leave the house to you. After shopping, she was shocked when she see the house totally wrecked up when suddenly Hiro forced her to go outside. In the scene were the fire is burning the mansion, Sawawa watch the house burn down. While they serving Hime, Hime said she need more servants and Sawawa doesn't know what is really happening so she thought that they not enough to serve Hime. Sawawa is going to do some shopping and in her way she see a women with a bike name Riza heading to the mansion and Sawawa think that maybe that girl is a guest of Hime and when she try to go back Hiro stop her and said he will take care of everything. Sawawa continue on shopping after that. In the last scene, Sawawa shown serving Hime again with Flandre and Hiro. When Sawawa see Hiro she ask him to help her for the dinner and notice that Hiro is in the good mood today. At night, she ask Hime what she like for dinner but Hime tell her that she will have a day off. While cleaning the backyard, Hiro arrive with someone and then she went to the house to prepare a tea to the visitor. While Sherwood and Hime is in the house she serve their tea and call Sherwood, Sherwood chan. In the morning she was seen cleaning again and when hiro is going to school she ask him if he could do the garden after school. When the vines started to move she decide to do some shopping. In the Dandy Café, she was seen sense something when the mansion explode but she was distracted by the parfait. The two costumers gave their parfaits to Sawawa, and she was seen happy about it. In the living room, she was seen computing their electric bill and see their bill is too much. She say to Hime that she will not use to much electricity again but Hime say she is not the one who use the electricity too much and Hime look to Flandre. After Hime eat her meal, she was seen standing with Flandre when suddenly Riza came and ask her if she could get her a food and Sawawa go to the kitchen and get her food. But when she arrive at the living room with riza's food she see Hime and the others disappears. Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links Trivia * Sawawa's voice actress, Yuko Minaguchi, is well-known for her roles as Videl (and her daughter Pan) in the Dragonball series, Yawara Inokuma in YAWARA!, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn in Sailor Moon, and Momiji in KOEI Tecmo's Ninja Gaiden series. * Sawawa looks relatively younger in the manga than she does in the anime. Also, the anime Sawawa seems "rounder" than her manga version. * In Chapter 48 of the manga, Sawawa, under Sylvia's mind-control magic, chops a gash in a door with an axe and then proceeds to peek through the opening. This is probably a direct reference to Jack Nicholson's "Here's Johnny!" scene from the movie The Shining. Category:Characters